


Quidditch Tactics

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise Zambini - Freeform, Dean Thomas - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Gregory Goyle - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, Marcus Flint - Freeform, Oliver Wood - Freeform, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Quidditch, Seamus Finnigan - Freeform, ginny weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At the end of the week we would have a competition between the two teams.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 13





	Quidditch Tactics

Oliver  
I love the feel of the wind. And how it brushes your hair. It’s one of the best things about Quidditch. It’s not just about having skills. Most think it is, but you have to enjoy it in your passion. Not necessarily mine. In anything you do. It doesn’t matter what it is. Whether it’s Quidditch to...a mind healer. Or a writer like Ginny. We all change and hopefully it’s for the best. This is my story and how I felt utterly in love with Marcus Flint. It all started one summer when I found out I was going to coach ‘how to play Quidditch’. It was the summer after I graduated from Hogwarts, so I was teaching Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny. And Flint is teaching Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Gregory. At the end of the week we would have a competition between the two teams. And instead of watching the teams play, I was watching Flint. Not necessarily him. I mean if you think about it...I could be just admiring his tactics. Watching him and then I give ideas to my team. I wouldn’t really call this a team,but...”Are we going to team up?” “Y...yeah.” I managed to say. Not very well apparently. “Ok, Pansy you team up with Ginny.” I look at Flint so he can choose next. Harry team up with Blaise.” “Seamus with Draco.” He then looks at me to choose. “Dean with Gregory.” I say. He really took most of the pairing up, since he gave me the last pair and I only got to pick one group. This is going to be fun. “Ready, Wood.” “More than I’ll ever be, Flint.” I heard the whistle, and the game started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
